Helena and Demetrius
by Chocolate Chip Cookie and Milk
Summary: Rose and Scorpius ha a rough start. Can pink hair and Shakespeare put them together. Or is it going to take a bigger force to get these two lovers together?


_This is just a dabble I written. It was nothing to do with the Time of My Life universe. Just how I think they would have gotten together if they had a shaky start in the beginning. _

**Rose POV**

Stupid Malfoy.

Rose Weasley was angry. Wait more then angry. Why in Merlin's name did he turn my hair PINK? Is it because I hate that godforsaken color? Anything that is pink should be burned. Wait that would include my hair. Stupid bloody Malfoy.

She was Ravenclaw's princess or Helena as Malfoy called her. She studied for tons of hours, beautiful much to her dad's dismay, and a shoe in for the Headgirl title. That didn't stop Malfoy from teasing her. It was all her cousin Al's fault.

Flashback:

"SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted. Albus looked terrified. Poor guy, I thought. He's going to have a tough time. Albus made his way to the Slytherin table where they were clapping for him. The Gryffindors were shocked to say the least. Rose spotted several Weasleys with their mouths open.

"Malfoy Scorpius," the Transfiguration teacher yelled after all the commotion was dealt with. A blond gray eyed boy strolled to the hat. He didn't look nervous at all she observed. In fact, he looked relaxed.

The boy put the Sorting Hat on. The hat seemed to be thinking hard. "Your not that easy Mr. Malfoy. Let me see, oh, OH! Ah, I see, okay then SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprise there," a person behind her muttered. The Great Hall was back in it's usual rhythm. A Malfoy in Slytherin seemed to balance the unusual sorting. A few more names were called before mine was.

"Weasley Rose!"

I walked up to the Sorting hat. Malfoy was looking at me with interest. He was sitting next to Al. Albus must have told him about me. Who knows what he blabbered about me. I put the hat on. _Miss Weasley, were to put you. Certainly not Hufflepuff, no you have not the qualities. Not Gryffindor either. _But why not? _For you to find out. Now Slytherin or Ravenclaw? I give you the choice. _

It wasn't suppose to give me a choice. Did you give Albus a choice? _No, he wanted to please his family. I do not work that way. Now choose little girl. _I thought about it. Ravenclaw. _Good. _"RAVENCLAW!"

I put the hat on the stool. It gave me a wink and I ignored it. It gave me a tough decision. Albus, or what I believe in. I chose me. That's not going to happen next time I vowed.

I looked over at Slytherin table. Malfoy still had his eyes on me. I looked away.

The next morning I woke up in a daze. I was still confused about the Sorting. How in Merlin's name did Albus end up in Slytherin? He was the sweetest kid in the Weasley-Potter family. I walked to Ravenclaw's table and sat down. I took a piece of toast and juice. And sighed. Hogwarts was nothing like I imagined.

"Rose?" I heard a voice say. I knew it was Albus. I turned around to see my adorable cousin in a Slytherin uniform. "Do you hate me?"

"No I don't," I said. It was true. I didn't care if he was the worst person in the world, he was family and still Albus.

He sighed and plopped down on the bench. He grabbed my piece of toast and started eating. "I met some interesting people yesterday."

"Who?" I was immediately on guard. Albus's definition of interesting was.... different.

"Me," someone whispered in my ear. I jumped. The person chuckled. I turned to see none other then Scorpius Malfoy. He had a irritating smirk on his face. He sat next to Albus and started drinking my juice. I took the cup away.

"That's mine," I hissed. His smirk grew more pronounced. He took the cup away from me.

"Not anymore," he said. He took sip and I was fuming. How dare he? He noticed. "Oh hush Helena, it's not like you can't get another glass.

"Helena?" Albus asked.

"In the play A Midsummer Night's Dream," I said. "Why would you call me that?"

"Because you seem you seem to have to same personality as Helena - " Rose smiled. She was her favorite character in A Midsummer Night's Dream. "Annoying and oblivious." her smile dropped.

"How in Merlin's name did you deduce that Malfoy? Or maybe I'll call you Demetrius. Since obviously you are going to have a hard time with women because of that foul mouth," I replied angrily.

"Are you implying something here Helena? Since Demetrius and Helena do end up together in the end of the play." She felt her cheeks burn.

"Shut it Malfoy," I said stalking off.

That's how I got the nickname Helena.

End of Flashback.

**Scorpius POV**

What horrible day. Albus was pissed at me because of the whole Pink Hair incident. Honestly, I was just trying to help her. Didn't she say she wanted her hair a different color? "She said she wanted her hair I different color!"

"Do you think she really meant for you to magically color her hair pink, which is a color she absolutely hate?" he asked.

"But - "

"If you like her so much, why don't you bloody snog her?" Albus asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't act dumb Scorpius, on the first day you met her you insinuated you liked her. Helena! Demetrius! Merlin do you think I'm that thick?!"

"Okay so I like her, but there's no way in this life she will go out with me," I said. "Even though she does like me. Damn Weasley pride."

"Of course if you keep acting like a git," Albus replied. "Don't blame the whole thing on her."

"Albus you know bloody well that I'm a git," Scorpius said. "It's in the genes."

"Don't blame this on your genes! Just show her that you like her for heaven's sakes. You've been in love with her since first year and you guys have some sexual tension. It's no wonder you didn't explode yet," Albus said. He stalked off swearing under his breath.

Sexual tension?

Flashback:

Albus and I were sitting in a compartment together in fifth year. The door opened and I saw Rose Weasley. The Ravenclaw had a smile on her face. "I got Prefect!" she squealed.

"Congrats Rose," Albus said. "I didn't but Scorpius did." her face fell.

"Glad to see that it excites you Helena," I said sarcastically. "I've been dying to see you." I really had been even with that tone of voice. She is intriguing with her attitude, and looks.

"Nice to see you to Demetrius," she said with a scowl.

"Tut tut. Still in love with me I see." This has been a running joke between us, I would call her Helena, she would call me Demetrius, then one of us would make a crack about how we were in love with each other.

That got girls extremely jealous. In fact they were standing outside glaring at Rose. She noticed.

"Even with that dirty mouth you seem to attract girls,' Rose said. "How much do you pay them to follow you?"

"Nothing they just know quality," I said winking at the girls. They did a group swoon. And rushed out with their cheeks red.

"How juvenile."

"Don't say a word Helena. You know you're in love with me." She turned her head.

"I'm not."

"Of course you are,' I said with a Malfoy elegance. "Everybody is."

"Prove it," she said smirking. It wasn't as good as mine.

"Sure," I replied and grabbed her wrist. I pulled her to the wall and pressed my body against her. She gasped. I put my lips to her ears. "Still don't believe me?"

"Yes," she managed to get out.

"I'll have to convince you otherwise then," I replied. Using my wand and made sure she couldn't move her body from the wall. She tried to leave but couldn't and glared. I once again pressed my body to her and found the exposed skin on her waist.

"I'm leaving," Albus said shutting the door and locking it. Good, now I can seduce her properly without getting killed. I gently brushed my fingers against the skin and she once again gasped.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"You'll see," I whispered in her ear. My hand crept up her back. She was trying really hard not to enjoy it. I could tell from her expression. I began to massage her muscles. She was to tense. She seemed surprised by my move.

"I - "

"Just enjoy it," I said. Her body was relaxed. Now it was time for my big move. I cupped her face. Her eyes widen. She knew what I was about to do. I leaned down I kissed her soft lips. It wasn't one of those hot sexy passionate kisses, but an innocent one. Gift wrapped per say. She was fighting not to respond. My lips left hers and I said the countercurse. She sprang from the wall.

"I felt nothing," she lied. She walked out of the compartment and I was left alone.

End of Flashback

I guess you could say we have some.

**Albus POV**

Idiots. Both of them. Merlin, I saw Scorpius pretty much seduce Rose and they're still not together.

That sounded wrong.

Well, they probably are right about one thing: Rose and annoying and Scorpius was a player.

Flashback:

Rose and I were studying on Hogwarts grounds. It was to nice to stay inside. We were by the tree next to the lake comparing notes. I was having trouble with the Flower Spell the Charms Professor taught. It was suppose to help the flower grow faster and stronger. Why I'm going to need this I don't know. "Hello Albus and Helena."

Rose frowned. She acted like she hated that nickname, but she liked it. A lot. "Hey Scorpius," I said.

"Demetrius, we're trying to study," Rose said.

"Well Helena, I need to steal Albus for a second," Scorpius said in a charming manner.

"Or is it me, since you know you love me,' Rose said absently. This joke is getting old. Bloody snog already!

'I'm sorry love, but me and Albus have somethings to do," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"The Slytherin girls on the Quidditch team was having a special practice,' Scorpius grinned. "I you know what that means." I perked up. Yes! The girls always wear specialized short shorts and Quidditch shirts for special practices. Girls on broom sticks with short shorts and extra tight tops....

"Malfoy would you once in you life stop being a man whore? Albus and I are studying,' Rose jumped in. "Honestly you both should have some self control."

"Well, Albus promised me next time the girls are practicing, we'll watch since last time he was studying with you,' Scorpius said smartly. YES! Quidditch girls here I come!

"But studying is way more important," Rose pointed out. "You guys can go afterwards."

"But they only practice for an hour, so we should go now," Scorpius said while gesturing to the Quidditch field. "You guys can study later."

"The exam is tomorrow."

"Albus knows everything though. The Flower Spell is only extra credit."

"It is?" I asked. Rose huffed.

"Yes."

"Then what am I doing,' I jumped up. "Let's go!" Scorpius and I went to the Quidditch field leaving Rose behind.

End of Flashback

Okay, I was a bit eager to leave, but Scorpius was a man whore and Rose was annoying.

**Rose POV**

He makes me so angry. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror for ages trying to figure out how to hide the grotesque color.

I tried to figure out what charm it was. Failed.

Dye it a new color. Failed.

Charm it a new color. Failed.

I was getting frustrated. I finally walked out of the bathroom swearing under my breath. Guess who I bumped into. "I knew you'd miss me Helena."

"You've got a lot of nerve Malfoy," I spat out. "Look at my hair."

"It never looked better,' Scorpius said. "Although I should have made it hot pink. Better suited for your complexion." Steam must have been coming out of my ears, because he had to step back.

"Don't make me hex you," I said.

"Dear Helena, you don't have to do anything," he said. Git. I told him he was one. "Well, the course of love never did run smooth."

"What are you blabbering about Malfoy?" I asked.

"Helena, I have been lying to you ever since I met you," Scorpius said. I raised my eyebrow. This has got to be good. "I always told you that I thought you were annoying, ugly, not superior. Well - "

"So you're admitting you have a big head?" I asked. He looked startled.

"You didn't let me fin - "

"I can't believe this. Were is my camera when I need it," I muttered. "This has got to me documented. I'll send a letter to the Daily Prophet."

"HELENA!" he shouted. I looked at him in surprise. "Would you please listen to me? Merlin your irritating." I frowned. "Don't give me that look, even Al agrees with me."

I snorted. "Sure."

"What ever, just listen," he said. Scorpius pulled me close to him. I stared in his pale gray eyes. "I don't hate you."

"Is that all?" I scoffed. "That was hardly worth an effort." I tried escaping from his grasp. He didn't let go.

"No, that's not all. Rose I love you."

**Scorpius POV**

There I said it. I love that girl. That irritating, know-it-all, now pink haired girl. I wasn't lying when I said pink beautiful on her. Yes I was. It is gorgeous on her. "You called me Rose," she said trembling.

"That is your name."

"But - " her lips looked so soft. I couldn't resist swooping down to taste them. Her cherry favored mouth was perfect. I just wanted to take her. Right there. I pushed her against the nearest wall and pinned her hands down. Her mouth moved with mine. She was kissing me back. Joy filled my body and I pressed myself to her. Her tongue was dancing with mine. If you can smile while kissing I was doing that to.

Her scent was intoxicating. I moved my mouth to her jaw. She was breathing heavily. I moved my hands to her hair. It was so silky. Her hands hung there. She didn't want this to stop. I drank her in. I tried memorizing every part I could touch. Her skin was satin. The smoothest.

Kissing her was addicting. Touching her was addicting. Ever since last year I've been thinking about this. "Let me go." she whimpered. I froze.

She didn't want me. I just made a fool out of myself. I moved away and faced the other way. She ran. I swear I saw tears.

**Albus POV**

I was in the Owlery went Rose ran in. she collapsed on me sobbing. Damn what did Malfoy do now? "He kissed me." Huh?

"Huh?"

"He said he loved me. He called me _Rose_," she said. "He never called me that. What has gotten into him?"

"He told you he loves you?" she nodded. "Talk about coming on strong."

"He must have lied, it was a joke," she said shakily. "A joke."

"You know as well as I do that Scorpius doesn't joke like that," I said. "He does love you." she let out a hysterical laugh.

"Why would he love me? A whiny bookworm who's hair is pink. He can have anyone he wants," she said. "I'm just another girl."

"Rose, that's not true. He does," I said. Scorpius better thank me for this.

"No, I'm just another one of his shagging buddies," she screeched. She ran away. Damn Malfoy.

-=-

"MALFOY!" I yelled. He turned around. His eyes seem to sink into his head. "What the hell happened between you and Rose?"

"I told her I loved her. Snogged her. She ran away." that admittance seemed to sap all his strength. He fell. I picked him up and leaned him against the wall. He sank to the ground.. I sat down.

"When I said be nice to her, I meant something more subtle like holding a door for her," I replied.

"You could have told me that."

"Well I didn't. Now we must plan."

"For what? There's no point," He said. He seemed to be in a lot pf pain. Damn, when I thought when they finally said their feelings, it would be all good. I should have known nothing to do with Scorpius and Rose, or in some cases Demetrius and Helena would be simple.

A Midsummer Night's Dream.

"I got it!"

**Rose POV**

There is one way Malfoy loves me. None. Nada. Zilch. I refused to believe it.

Until Monday.

That morning ,my hair turned back to it's original color. Thank Merlin. I was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when my cousin comes in dressed in a Shakespearean costume. He was Puck the fairy. I think. Yeah, it is. Aw, he even had wings to match his blue doublet and tunic. he was also wearing tights. What has gotten into him? He never was into Shakespeare. That is not what you wear in classes. As a prefect, I should have stopped him, but this was interesting. He unwrapped a scroll and said, "Dear Helena! Please except the love of Demetrius!"

What? Demetrius. Oh Merlin, is that Scorpius?

Then I see Scorpius come into the Great Hall wearing another Shakespearean costume. Demetrius. His red doublet matched his tunic and the rest was tights. He was also wearing a red and black striped hat. "Helena does not my love touch thee? How may I show thee?" He looks good in tights. Those legs and that firm... No I did not just look at his arse. Nope, not in a million years. I was not looking there.

Okay, maybe I was.

"Malfoy what in Merlin's name are you doing?" someone from Slytherin table called. I think it was Nott.

'To show this lovely dame how may I love her!" he called back. Even speaking in Shakespearean his voice is wonderful.

"Okay then..." Nott replied. Then a camera flashed. This is going to appear in the Daily Prophet by tommorow.

"Malfoy is this a joke?" I asked.

"Not a gamene, love." Gamene? He's really good with words. No way he's using a script.

"Mr. Malfoy! Please change into your uniform!" McGonagall roared. She was sitting in her place on the table looking like she was going to explode.

"I dare not until I oferrecce Helena to love thee."

"Oh Superior, let young Demetrius declare his love!" Albus said.

"Albus Potter! Go change before I owl your parents!" She tried to act like she disapproved, but she had a small smile. I think it was because he called her Superior. Anyone would feel good if someone call you Superior. It gives you a sense of importance.

Scorpius crossed the Great Hall and reached me. "Dear Helena, please except my love for which that whats keeps min heart beat." he lifted me off the bench and carried my bridal style. I tried to escape, but he wouldn't let me. "Shall not let thee go til thee tell min Helena," he whispered in my ear. "Say yes." he broke from character.

I didn't know what to say. Merlin I wanted to say yes. I wanted to believe this was an act. I went for the latter. "Scorpius I'm tired of your antics, I know you don't love me. Let me go," I said the last word with some steal. His face turned into one of hurt. Then I realized my mistake.

He did love me.

What did I do?

**Scorpius POV**

She didn't love me. I was right. I feel ridiculous in this costume. Damn Albus. I gently put her back on the bench and walked out of the Great Hall. I feel stupid. I just should have listened to her when she said no the first time. This hurt. I threw my hat down and kept walking. it looked stuoid on me anyway.

There is no more Helena and Demetrius. Never will be a Rose and Scorpius. i'm going to miss this.

We might of had a future with kids and jobs, kisses, oh soft wonderful kisses.

Rose Jane Weasley-Malfoy.

That last thought made me blind. I couldn't see. All I felt was the ground rushing to me and consuming me.

**Albus POV**

What the h-e-double hockey sticks happened?

I was sure that Rose loved Scorpius. And that Scorpius is crazy about Rose.

So what happened?

I saw Scorpius's hurt face as he walked out of the of the Great Hall. Rose's horrified one as he left. Wait, horrified? I crossed the Great Hall to Ravenclaw table. Rose looked stunned. "What did you do? I'm pretty sure it's not everyday some guy comes to you dress as a Shakespearean character declaring your love for you. That guy happens to be the one you are in love with."

"I - "

"You what? He loves you. He probably still does. Merlin Rose, why can't you except that and be happy?" I asked. My best friend and my other best friend need to get together otherwise we'll be stuck in this teasing/flirting/hating-whiling-secretly-loving-you phase. It is not a good place to be.

"I thought it was a joke,' she said meekly.

'A JOKE?!" I yelled. "THE GUY COMES IN WEARING TIGHTS, USING SHAKESPEAREAN LANGAGE TELLING YOU HE LOVES YOU AND YOU THINK IT'S A JOKE! I THOUGH YOU WERE SMART! ANY OTHER GIRL WOULD JUST THROW THEMSELVES AT HIM AND SNOG HIM SENSELESS! IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND - "

"Albus stop yelling at my sister!" Hugo said pushing me. He was in Ravenclaw to. "If she doesn't like him, she doesn't like him!"

"I do," she whispered.

"What?" Hugo asked.

"I do like him," she repeated quietly. "I just didn't believe he liked me."

"He doesn't like you, he loves you. He made a fool of himself to prove it,' I said. "Now go after him." Rose got up and ran as fast as she could to Slytherin dungeon.\

"You should go follow her,' Hugo said. "Never know what might happen. I nodded and ran after her. I skidded to a corner and heard a scream

Rose.

I ran faster then before and found her by a body sobbing. Scorpius.

**Rose POV**

Why am I so stupid, I thought. He was well and okay in the Great Hall, but now he looks so broken. Is eyes were shut and his face was paler then before. His breathing seemed irregular. If only I had said yes. Maybe he wouldn't be this way.

My tears fell on his body. I happened to by wearing mascara that day and it stained his costume. "Rose, please, we got to take him to the Hospital Wing," Albus said. When did he get there. He picked me up and I put my arm around him. I couldn't stand up by myslef. He picked up Scorpius and we headed down to the Hospital Wing.

I remember Madame Pompfry giving me a potion. For hysteria probably. She tried to make me lie down, but I wouldn't. Finally she just let me take the other side of Scorpius's bed. His skin was still warm. "Miss Weasley he'll be fine. It was fatigue. He probably didn't eat his meals."

He's fine?" I sniffled.

"Yes, but you on the other hand need to sleep. Take this." she gave me a potion. "It's for a dreamless sleep." I swallowed the potion and rested my head in his chest. Then I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Scorpius POV**

I woke up in the Hospital wing. I wanted to sit up, but someone had their arm around me. I looked down. Rose.

Wait... Huh?

When did this happen?

?Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you lie down, you've just recovered!" Madame Pompfry said. "You can ask Miss Weasley later what happened." I'm so confused. What in Merlin's name happened. I laid back down and Rose suggled up to me. I sighed. Whatever happened, I'm glad it did.

I stayed like this for a while. I watched my pretty Rose sleep in my arms. She's not your, I thought. She never will be. I sighed. "Scorpius?" she woke up.

"Hi Rose," I said smiling. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," she said. "Are you?"

"Fine. What in Merlin's name happened? All I remember is me in the Demetrius costume, you rejecting me and walking out of the Great Hall."

"You fainted," she whispered. "I came looking for you to tell you that I like you to. Then I found you on the floor - " She was sobbing by now. I pulled her close.

"It's okay. We're good," I said soothing her. "We're good."

"No, I've been horrible to you. I love you and I couldn't except your love," she replied. "I love you." those words hit me like a ton of weight. Love? She loves me?

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yes. Merlin yes. I knew since forever. Your dating was what threw me off," she said. "You flirt."

"They were just girls to take my mind off of you," I replied.

"That is not the way to go."

"Enough of this! Why did you reject me back there?" I asked.

"I thought it was a joke. This stuff only happens in my dreams. You coming in to whisk me away to a better place," she mused. "I love those dreams."

"This isn't one. I love you Rose Jane Weasley," I said. I kissed her forehead. "We have forever." I kissed her soft lips, and I knew what I said was true. Rose and Scorpius Forever.

**Albus POV**

So I walk into the Hospital Wing to see them. I hope they're alright. Instead I walk into a snogging session. Nice one Potter. I walked out slowly not wanting to interrupt them. "Albus?" I turn around. Sandy Longbottom. She was Professor Longbottom's daughter. She was extremely pretty and very nice.

"Hi Sandy," I greeted. "Just checking on Rose and Scorpius. You don't want to go in there." I grimaced. She laughed,

"I just wanted to say you look good in tights," she said. She winked. Did I imagine that?

"Really?" I said smoothly.

"Yeah, you do. So I was wondering, would you like to go the Hogsmeade with me?' she asked.

'Sure," I replied. I was at the top of my game until she kissed my cheek. Then I was reduced to a puddle. "See you there," she whispered in my ear. She walked off.

Looks like Scorpius isn't the only one who's going to get action this year.


End file.
